1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an In Situ Re-Configurable Wireless Communications System (IRCWCS), and more particularly to a computer and wireless communication system for providing emergency and non-emergency wireless communications at public gatherings, fixed facilities and non-stationary objects.
2. Background of the Invention
On a fixed facility such as a building or a non-stationary object such as a ship, many emergency and non-emergency situations may require the use of a communication system that permits the exchange of video, voice, and data information between a central command station and individuals trying to handle the situation. One such situation may be the outbreak of a fire on a ship or other confined space such as an offshore oilrig. The outbreak of a fire can simultaneously cause fear, panic, and chaos within a matter of seconds. Fire fighters need to react fast to stop the fire from spreading. Challenges faced by fire fighters include restricted escape areas and not knowing the extent of the fire. The delays in fighting a fire caused by these challenges can result in a heavy loss of merchandise and equipment and may even result in the loss of life.
The traditional equipment used by fire fighters consists of a fire suit, a helmet, air packs, and a wireless radio. In addition, some fire fighters wear location devices that enable the central command station and team leader to monitor the location of the fire fighters. However, there exists a continuing need to provide more information to fire fighters such as the precise location of fires within a confined area and the extent of damage that a fire has caused. In addition, there exists a continuing need for more effective communication between the central command station, team leaders and fire fighters. For example, if a team leader could transmit a plan view of the structure where a fire has broken out that displays the precise areas where the fire is located, as well as unobstructed escape routes, fire fighters would be able to extinguish the fire in a more expedient and safe manner.
Another situation in which the communication of video, voice and data information can be very useful is in diagnosing and maintaining electrical, electronic, mechanical, and electro-mechanical devices in a fixed facility or on a non-stationary object. Because of the complexity of modern day systems, there is a constant need to perform testing and other diagnostic procedures both to ensure that components are operating properly and to determine the precise cause of a problem when a malfunction occurs. There are countless technical manuals and other sources of information that must be referenced by the technician conducting these tests and other diagnostic procedures. Communications with another technician or an engineer at a central command station to diagnose and repair the problem may be critical in such situations.
A sentry guarding a public gathering place, fixed facility or non-stationary object can also benefit by interchanging video, voice and data communication with other sentries and the central command station. The sentry at a remote guardpost or onboard a ship has to guard against many sophisticated threats. The potential threat may approach the public gathering place, fixed facility or non-stationary object by land (e.g. walking or in a motorized vehicle), by sea (e.g. in a fast, small boat or in a heavily armored ship) or by air (e.g. airplane, helicopter, or glider). The sentry must guard against threats using any of these possible intrusion routes. In addition to their duties of guarding the public gathering place, fixed facility or non-stationary object, the sentry may be assigned to a guard post at which they monitor and record incoming and outgoing individuals and vehicles. The sentry at the guard post must be able to identify all potential threats from possible unauthorized persons or impostors trying to gain entry to the public gathering, fixed facility or non-stationary object. The traditional equipment used by a sentry in his task of surveillance consists of binoculars, a lethal weapon such as a pistol, rifle, or other type of gun, perhaps a non-lethal weapon, and a voice communication device that enables the sentry to provide a description of the threat to the central command station and other sentries. However, there exists a continuing need for more effective two-way communication between the central command station and sentries. For example, if the central command station in real time could transmit a plan view of the public gathering place, fixed facility or ship showing the location of the threat or threats to all sentries, the sentries would be aware of the potential threat's movements and coordinate their response to intercept the threat in a more expedient and safe manner. Thus, a system and method is needed that can increase the communication and exchange of critical information between a sentry and a central command station and other sentries.
Paramedics, SWAT team members, and members of chemical-biological response teams would gain new and enhanced capabilities if they were able to transmit and receive video, voice, and data communication between each other and a central command station.
For each of the situations described above, in order to provide the needed video, voice and data information, a computer system can couple to the central command station through a Local Area Network (LAN). However, in many situations the LAN in the public gathering place, fixed facility or non-stationary object may have been partially damaged or be inaccessible to the individual. In such a situation, a wireless communication system that is portable and can be instantaneously connected to the public gathering place, fixed facilities or non-stationary object LAN would be highly desirable. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such a wireless communication system provided backup standalone capabilities in case of surreptitious loss of network connectivity and allowed individual users to seamlessly transit in and out of network coverage areas.